Helpless and afraid
by allison102
Summary: Zig and Maya walk into the janitors closet and are shocked with a situation that threatens everyone at Degrassi. Occurs after Next Class
"Mr. Novak your up," said the teacher. Zig stood up from his chair and grabbed a paper that was on his desk. He gradually walked to the front of the room and placed the sheet of paper on the podium.

Zig cleared his throat and then scanned the class with his eyes. Everyones eyes were set on him but their was only one pair her cared about. He opened his mouth to speak, "What do I think the most important thing a person should posses. That's a fairly hard question but not that hard. It's love. The love of a family member, the love of a friend, the love of a girl." He looked at Maya who was listening with great curiosity. Zig continued, "Love is the thing that gets you out of bed. Knowing that there are those who care. That there are those who are willing to do anything for you. I never been more miserable then now. Because I screwed that up. I screw everything up. I lost the one person who understood me. The one girl who literally has done everything for me. Some people say love make a person weak, vulnerable, manipulatable. If that's true than I wanna be the weakest, most vulnerable and gullable man on the planet. I messed up and I wish I wasn't such a douchebag. So a little advice if you so happen to find someone who makes you smile when you want to cry. Who surprises you. Who understands you. Who looks out for you. Don't let that person walk out the door because they may never come back. And trust me that's the definition of heartbreak."

Everyone sat speechless in the audience even Maya. Zig took his seat next to Tiny. Tiny just stared at him in disbelief. Even the teacher was silent. Nobody expected anything like that to come out of Zig's mouth especially as an essay. Zig glanced at Maya she was dismayed. She sat scrunched up in her chair. She pulled her hair back out of awkwardness. Everybody knew who that presentation was about and everyone was sold but her.

"Okay," the teacher said trying to get back on task. "Miss Cardinal your next."

Grace got up and went to the front of the classroom. She looked at the class and spoke. "Well, I don't know how I could follow that." she laughed. "But um so I said time. Time is the most important thing to me. A person never knows how much time they have left. And if so do we want to waste are time spending if with a bunch of random people. Well I certainly..."

Maya got up and waddled out of the room. Grace watched this and was shocked. Zig turned his head and was therefore disappointed at her reaction.

"Um you know what I'll be right back," Grace stuttered.

"No, let me," Zig overruled before Grace could leave. Zig left the room. Once he got to the hall he sprinted to catch up to Maya.

"Maya wait," he yelled from behind her.

"Why?" she said not stopping to look at him.

"Because you just can't get up and leave." Zig clarified.

"You don't get to tell me what I can't or cannot do! You have no idea what's going on with me now!" Maya argued.

"Then talk to me Maya," Zig urged.

"No," she cried turning to face him. Zig stopped as she did, with a few feet remaining in between them. "You don't get to ask me if to talk to you. You don't get to know what's going on with me. You don't get to give some huge speech about love and stuff when I'm dealing with actual problems." Maya yelled.

"Like what?" he demanded to know.

"I can't tell you Zig," Maya said.

"Why not? Just tell me and maybe I can help. Just let me back in," he pleaded.

"Cause I don't trust you," she admitted.

"I understand, I do but this, this we were always able to talk about."

"Things change."

"Not that quickly." Zig went to a step closer to Maya, she breathed heavily seeing his subtly way to slowly move closer to her. "Come with me," said Zig.

"No Zig, you don't get to tell me things. Not anymore," Maya said.

"Just talk to me, tell me whats going on lately," he begged.

"Just leave me alone," Maya wanted. She rushed to the first door she saw. She went in and it was the janitors closet.

Zig followed her in and saw Maya frozen right next to the doorway looking utterly terrified. "Maya what in the world?"

Maya's hand shook as she pointed in the room. Zig stepped to wear he could see without this shelf getting in the way. The moment he did he was in shock. He moved in front of Maya to protect her.

Standing on the other side was a man with a knife. He was in tears and shaking like crazy. His eyes locked on the Maya and Zig.

"Listen man," Zig began to rationally speak.

"Shut up," the kid shouted. He pulled out a gun from his pocket. His put his hand against the trigger and pointed it at them. "I didn't mean to stab the janitor." the guy said. He was incomprehensible.

"I'm sure you didn't" Zig said with hands up showing that he wasn't a threat to the man.

"Why did you guys have to come in." the boy said. "I could of just walked out. The boy began muttering to himself then yelled at the pair. "Sit down!" he commanded. They stood there. "I said sit down!" His outburst scared them into sitting on the cold tile floor. The kid stood standing there holding the gun at their faces. He kicked a can which made Maya jump. "This wasn't suppost to happen."


End file.
